


Disowned

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-04
Updated: 2008-07-04
Packaged: 2019-01-19 16:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12413829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: "This isn't a one-way street, Lily, where you can moan and bitch about your life and expect me to never have grief or problems of my own! So why don't you walk the fuck out and leave me alone? That's what you do best when you're actually needed, isn’t it? Leaving." So this is the not often told story about ...





	Disowned

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

_**Disclaimer:**_ would JKR really spend her days writing a story for a fan fiction site? If I were JKR, I would get my story published instead. :P

 

**_Summary:_** Lily Evans has always been told what to do and when to do it. After years of leading the same posh and elegant life, she finds herself suddenly accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. When she finally feels like she's formed a new life, she finds herself being pulled back into the neat little life she always had and can't seem to break away from the tide. And then there's James Potter. Alluring, beautiful, and kind James Potter who seems to be everything Lily wants to be . . .

 

 

**Year One - Part I**

When I was first accepted into Hogwarts, my mum nearly died of a heart convulsion. Being from the family that I am, it was downright impossible for me to be accepted into a school whose education revolved around witchcraft and sorcery. Being accepted into a school like Hogwarts was like my mum being seen wearing the same attire as a poor women. It was downright intolerable. My family was of wealth, nobility, and a pride the size of Great Britain itself. My mother, being the cousin of the Queen, made sure that we were always proper and elegant.

So naturally, you can see how such a thing as getting accepted into a school that taught us to go against everything the society does would upset her. But nonetheless, I went.

I was eleven, alone, and for the first time in my life, I felt scared. I had no idea what to think of my new "teachers" and the students. Was I suddenly about to grow a wart on my nose? I was involuntarily shaking the entire train ride to Hogwarts and thousands of worst case scenarios ran through my mind. I kept wishing I'd never gotten on the bloody train or disobeyed my parents. My mum was very upset with me, something which she constantly made sure I was aware of during the remainder of my vacation but, I was never going to give her the pleasure of coming back home and into the neat life that she'd created for me. There was no way I'd inflate her ego anymore than it already was.

I sat alone the entire train ride and watched as kids my age and older walked by my compartment. None of them bothered to glance in and say hello or even give me a smile. All they did was look very briefly to see if it was an empty compartment or worth sitting in. So the entire ride to Hogwarts, I sat with my knees pulled up to my chest, staring out the window, while longing for at least one person, anyone, to walk in and acknowledge the simple fact that I was in here.

From the moment I stepped into the Great Hall, all eyes were on me. I knew this was bound to happen, my family was very well known and a down right legend but, I hadn't expected people to be so. . . Horrid. My family wasn't known for being the kindest, but it's not as though we were viciously cruel to anyone. My mum only allowed us to mingle with people of noble standing but, it's not as if we'd rejected anyone simply because no one was willing to approach us.

I stood in the back of the group of first years, pulling my hair over my eyes in hopes of disguising myself. There were two boys standing in front of me; one with a mess of black hair and the other with straight, smooth black hair that fell down to his ears. They kept whispering things quietly to each other, too quiet for me to hear, and then laughing softly afterwards.

Oh, what I would've given to be part of that. I had honestly at that point gotten into my head that I would never find a friend here. I was an oddball -- I knew nothing about magic or Hogwarts. There was a hat that they placed on your head that would shout out which house to go in, but I had no idea which one was the best house, which one I should cross my fingers for.

"Lily Evans."

I looked up, then made my way to the crowd of students. I sat on the chair then waited nervously. The woman, a professor I assumed, had brown eyes with gray streaked brown hair that was pulled back into a tight bun. She wore small, thin-wired glasses and had her lips pursed into an awkward smile. She placed the hat on my head.

"Miss Evans," the hat whispered in my ear, causing me to jump slightly, "what a pleasure to meet you."

I didn't know if I should say anything, so I remained quiet.

"Ah, I see you doing great things. . . having this school wrapped around your finger. . . ." the hat murmured on. "Do you realize how charming you can be?"

Charming? Great things? I inwardly scoffed.

"Don't be so surprised, Miss Lily, you are quiet a noble young lady." the hat replied. "Ah, very odd. Very odd indeed."

Oh sod.

"You're not as brave as you think you are Miss Evans. You will fall, yes you will. But you will find your way, with someone. . . I see you only able to achieve these things in one house. . . Gryffindor!"

And that was the very first step I took to being disowned.

 

**Year One - Part II**

By February of my first year, I was a legend. I was smart, witty, cunning, and could outdo simply anyone in anything. I was the person everyone wanted to be with, I was envied, I was graceful, I had everything I wanted.

I'd found my best friend by that point, Marlene Mckinnon. She was simply my other half. She understood me better than anyone else and knew exactly what I was thinking without me even having to tell her. I was comfortable with her and she was comfortable with me. All the fears that I had back on the train were simply vanished. 

There was only one person who was able to bring me down, to outdo me. He was the only person to ever give me any sort of competition for anything. People thought we hated each other, but the truth was, I admired him greatly. 

His name was James Potter and he was my rival, my enemy, and my best friend.

_**& & &** _

"Mister Potter, that's not how you do it!" I said, snatching the broom from his hand.

"Oh, well then fair lady, please do show me how it's done." he said with a mocking smile. We talked like this a lot with each other, though we didn't know why. He'd gotten into the habit of talking to me formerly since he found out that I was a noble. If it were anyone else that talked to me like this, I would've slapped them. But with him, it was different. It was always different.

"A lady can't ride a broom, Mister Potter. Surely you'd know that." I replied.

He raised an eyebrow. "But you, m'dear, are no lady."

I stuck my tongue out at him. He raised both eyebrows, nonverbally proving his point.

And so it went like this. We'd tease each other, we'd compete, we'd have many fights, but in the end, he understood me. He was, in a way, a better friend than Marlene. While Marlene was sympathetic when I was upset, James knew how to make me smile. He was always there for me, he always had my back. When I got uncomfortable in a situation, though this was very rare, he came to my rescue.

He was my own personal superhero and I never wanted to share him with anyone else.

 

**Year One - Part III**

By the end of the year, I didn't want to leave Hogwarts. What I assumed to have been a curse, the worst year of my life, had turned out to be a blessing. Hogwarts felt like my home and I never wanted to leave it. I didn't want to go back to a life of tea parties, ballrooms, and itchy dresses. I wanted to stay at Hogwarts where I could let my hair flow freely, where I could wear whatever pleased me and say whatever pleased me. 

On the last day of school, with a heavy heart, I left the school and made my way to the train with Marlene.

Marlene had an interesting family. She was born in the dirty streets of London and left for adoption. Thankfully, she'd been welcomed in to a nice family who also happened to be of wizarding decent. They loved Marlene and Marlene loved them. To Marlene, going back home wasn't going back to hell like it was for me. She enjoyed her home.

To top it off, she was also in love with her eldest foster brother, Thomas Wood. Being a third year in Hogwarts, he didn't pay much attention to Marlene, at least not in that manner. Marlene was a pretty little thing, with wide blue eyes and straight brown hair. She was a beauty but she couldn't see it or anyone else around her. She only had eyes for Thomas.

But alas, this story isn't about Marlene or about her love for her foster brother. This story is about me and how I managed to get myself disowned.

 

**Summer**

Petunia was a vile, horrid little cow. Since I'd gone to Hogwarts, she'd gotten it into her head that she was mummy and daddy's favorite child, their pride and joy. She paraded around the house all summer long, doing whatever the bloody hell pleased her the most.

"Lily, darling," she'd say, putting an unnecessary stress on darling, "I was going to wear that."

And just like that, she'd snatch whatever I had in my hand and take it for herself. I didn't bother telling mum about what a vicious little pansy her eldest daughter was. I held my tongue and struck her where it hit her the hardest.

I was beautiful, simply and utterly beautiful. I had long, wavy auburn hair and striking green eyes. Everyone always noted on what a beauty I was, of how simply ravishing I looked. On the other hand, Petunia looked like a horse. Petunia had a long, skinny body while mine was curvy. She had two plain brown eyes and short brown hair that if she didn't style every morning would turn into a ball of fluff. She took after my father while I took after my mother.

Naturally, she was very sensitive about her physical appearance. That summer was the first time she ever had a boyfriend and I made sure I gave her hell. If she could be cruel and vile, so could I.

Since she was only a year older than me, it was very easy to get her boyfriend to pay more attention to me than her. I walked around the house in scandalous outfits whenever he was over and made sure to smile at him longer than it was necessary. I twirled my hair around him, crossed my legs, and made as much eye contact with him as I possibly could. Petunia was furious. 

By the end of July, he'd broken up with her and asked me to be his girlfriend.  
  



End file.
